villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Candice Karilla (A Cinderella Christmas)
Candace Karilla (Sarah Stouffer) is the redeemed villainess from the 2016 film, A Cinderella Christmas. She is the cousin of the film's main protagonist, Angie Wells. Both Candace and Angie work at an events business run by Otto Karilla, Candace's father and Angie's uncle, but as established early in the film, Candace usually leaves Angie to do all the work. Angie revealed to Candace that she planned to buy out the retiring Otto and run the business on her own, with Candace promising Angie that she would support her during a family dinner. However, Otto revealed that Candace informed her that she wanted to run the business, resulting in Otto having both women run it together. Angie lashed out at Candace for her double dealings, with matters being made worse when Candace told Angie that she would work for her, until she marries someone rich, which (in Candace's mind) wouldn't be long. Candace had dreams of marrying wealthy Nikolas Carmichael and attending his masquerade ball, and had Angie set up an appointment for a facial in preparation. However, Candace suffered an allergic reaction--which she blamed Angie for--and backed out of going, while also ordering Angie not to go and accusing her of causing the facial mishap purposely. Angie stated that she wouldn't, but attended anyway while donning a mask, drawing Nikolas' attention. Angie abruptly left the party, leaving Nikolas smitting with her but not knowing that it was actually Angie he was in love with. Candace eventually found out that Angie went to the party, leading to the scheming villainess to have Angie inform Nikolas that the woman he saw at the party was Candace. A reluctant Angie agreed to the ruse, which resulted in Candace and Nikolas becoming a couple and later engaged. To make sure that her plan continued working, Candace ordered Angie not to see Nikolas again, mainly due to the fact that Angie was in love with Nikolas himself and wanted to tell him the truth. She manipulated her cousin by claiming that Nikolas wouldn't want anything to do with either of them if the truth came out, as well as the promise that she would be out of Angie's hair for good once she and Nikolas are married. Nikolas eventually figured out that the woman he was with was actually Angie, especially after seeing Angie's dress returned at the shop. Even after Nikolas tested her and had her wear the same dress, Candace continued claiming that she was with Nikolas at the party, even stating that Angie doesn't love Nikolas like she does. The wedding took place in the film's climax, but before the planned nuptials, Angie confronted Candace and informed her that she was done lying, while adding that she quits. Angie also stated that she planned to tell Nikolas, only for the evil Candace to lock her cousin outside to prevent her from doing so. However, it turned out that Angie's friends, Lara and Robin, had Candace's microphone turned on, meaning that everyone, including Nikolas, Otto, and Victoria Carmichael (Nikolas' mother, who didn't approve of Candace) heard the entire argument. Nikolas broke up with Candace, and it was Victoria who reminded Candace that her mic was on, leaving the villainess humiliated. In the last scenes of the film, Otto told Candace to tell Angie what she had told him, and it was after this point that Candace revealed her true reasons for her actions. She stated to Angie that she had been jealous of her cousin, feeling that Otto prefered Angie over her due to both of them being hard workers, while adding her belief that marrying Nikolas would make Otto proud of her. Candace apologized to Angie and allowed her to take over the event business, while also telling him to go to Nikolas, completing Candace's redemption. Category:Blog posts Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Fate: Karma Houdini